


Dedicated

by TheAwkwardFairy



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Angst, Blind! AU, Blindness, Fluff, M/M, blind!Nitori, i don't really know what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardFairy/pseuds/TheAwkwardFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah, yes. I’m Nitori, Aiichiro . It’s very nice to meet you.” He smiled, hoping it was in the right direction of his roommate.</p><p>“Mastouka, Rin.” The other responded in a low voice, pausing for a few seconds.</p><p>Rin had noticed something off about his roommates gaze and found it odd when the boy didn’t return his handshake. He thought maybe the boy didn't really want to shake his hand. No, that wasn't it because he wasn't even glancing at his palm. Waving his hand in front of his roommates face didn't cause a reaction either. Nitori felt a slight brush of air tickle his cheek as Rin tested his theory.</p><p>“You’re blind?” he asked curiously making a pair of sliver eye brows knit together in worry.</p><p>**** Nitori goes blind and decided he wanted to go Samezuka academy for highschool****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lonely

The first time Nitori felt safe after losing his sight was in a pool. His parents thought it was odd, since he’d been such a fearsome and timid child. Nitori couldn't explain it to his parents though, why being submerged in water made him feel safe.

Maybe it was because before he couldn't see, he would close his eyes to swim anyway. So, it made him feel normal. He thought maybe, just maybe, he could just poke his head up and wipe the water out of his eyes then be able to see the things again. Just like he used to see the light hitting the water and the color of his favourite swim shorts.

So when he heard that there was a school that had an indoor pool and great swim team he immediately told his parents to look no farther for a high school. 

Unfortunately the school wasn't exactly made for people with handicaps but Nitori sure didn't let that stop him from applying. He thanked god that the school was flush enough to provide him with Braille textbooks. Though there were no special rooms for him and he would get a roommate just like all the other kids. Not all the signs in the school were made for blind people either. 

Ofcourse the silver head boy started to panic when he realized just how hard it was going to be living without his parents. His imagination couldn't even produce a number to how many times he was probably going to get lost. Even though he couldn't see anything on the tour of Samesuka, he definitely had to walk quite a bit. 

He hugged his parents good bye after they helped him put his stuff into the dorm. The boy felt his way around his new room. Two desks, he felt along the wall until his hands landed upon a handle, which he opened to feel a closet with two dressers. Then continued until his hands felt the bunk bed. He was feeling just how large the beds were.

“The bottom one is mine.” The sound made the boy jump, hitting his head on the top of the bunks ceiling. The sound he made was embarrassing and the little tears formed at the edge of his eyes. The sting on his head faded quickly, as he was super excited to meet the person he'd be sharing the room with.

“Ah, yes. I’m Nitori, Aiichiro . It’s very nice to meet you.” He smiled, hoping it was in the right direction of his roommate. 

“Mastouka, Rin.” The other responded in a low voice, pausing for a few seconds.

Rin had noticed something off about his roommates gaze and found it odd when the boy didn’t return his handshake. He thought maybe the boy didn't want to shake his hand. No, that wasn't it because the boy wasn't even glancing at his hand. Moving his hand in front of his roommates face didn't cause a reaction either. Nitori felt a slight bush of air tickle his cheek as Rin tested his theory.

“You’re blind?.” he asked curiously making a pair of sliver eye brows knit together in worry. 

"Y-yes." He said, hoping the other person wouldn’t be bothered. 

“Oh.” Was all he said, before he heard Rin shuffling around and and unpacking things. He must have not brought a lot since he had only felt two unknown boxes in the room before he came in.

"I wasn’t being serious. you can have the bottom bunk." The voice sounded less serious than he was a second ago.

“Ah, no senpai! Take the bottom. I prefer the top anyway.” Chimed the blue eyed boy, this earned soft grunt as a reply. The blue eyed boy wasn't sure what expression the other was wearing but his voice didn't sound to friendly. Some people weren't as sociable as others maybe his senpai was like that. 

Minutes passed before Aiichiro gather courage to ask something. 

"Um… I know not everyone is comfortable with this but..can I touch you?" A small and quiet voice came from him paired with a look of shyness. 

“Excuse me?" Rin hissed, dropping the object he was about to put away and stepped back.

“Ah, Your face and I mean it just helps me picture you a bit better. Like what you look like.” 

“Right! Of course.. yea.. you can.” He heard his roommate give him a almost silent laugh. Well, not a laugh and more of a 'ha'. 

Nitori lifted his small hands and searched a bit, sliding his palms up the others neck before reaching his face. “You’re taller than I thought.” He chuckled, feeling the line of his jaw. Then his nose, and his eyes, and then lastly outlined over his face twice. “What color is your hair?” 

Rin was extra quiet. “Red.”

“Like.." He scrambled to think using the small index of colors he remembered. Hm, What had he remember being red." like.. like a fire truck?” His nose wrinkled despite looking full of amusement. That was a bizarre and bright color for hair. 

“No..more dull.. more like.. um an apple.” He clarified something seemed to make him stutter over his words a bit. “I didn’t think blind people had a sense of color…” Rin said, the fact that he didn’t freeze up before asking the younger boy questions made Nitori feel more at ease. He felt like a lot of people were walking on ice with him. It only made him feel more different and he was glad this wasn't a problem for his roomate.

“Oh, well I lost my sight when I was 11. So, I know basic colors and stuff thought somethings I did forgot.” Nitori let his hands down. Still ponder over the difference in the color of an apple from a fire truck ”Ah, what about your eyes?” His hands fell back to his sides.

'There red as well.” He said, before returning to whatever he had been doing. 

 

They didn't have classes until Monday which gave Nitori two days to settle in and get used to things. He realized quickly that Rin-senpai wasn’t talkative. Infact the only time he talked was when he was asked a question or announced when he was leaving the room.

There was a knock on the door. He also learned that unless someone on the other side of the door was screaming ‘emergency’ or ‘fire’ or something along those lines that the redheaded roomate wouldn't get up to get the door.

The younger boy carefully climbed down the steps feeling his way to the door a bit, since he hadn’t got too accustomed to the place yet, then opening the door. “Ah, yes?” He asked.

“Hi! I’m the swimming team captain this year. Seijuurou Mikoshiba. Ah I’m handing out the swim practice schedule. You’re Nitori Aiichiro, right?”

“Ah hai! It’s very nice to meet you , Captain.” He stammered, holding his hands out for the paper which a second later was placed in his hands. “Sorry it took so long to get it to you, we had to reprint it so you could read it”

“Matsuoka Rin?” The captain said after a moment, and Nitori heard was the shuffling of feet and exchanging a paper. 

"Ah, well then. If you need help with anything just knock on my door. Just so happens that we’re neighbours." He said, before leaving.

 

The first time they had practice. He was terrified, the second him and Matsuoka-senpai entered the changing room it fell silent. This was normal though, since people always were on edge around him for some reason. Plus his stick didn't really help when it kept hitting people’s legs. He suddenly felt a pair of hands guide him along making the process of finding his lock so much easier. 

Not that he would have been able to find it on his own. Since the school wasn't equipped with signs made for the blind. “Your lockers beside mine.” The voice attached to the pair of hands said. Nitori mumbled thanks to his senpai and then put down his stick. 

It was too quiet. Nitori felt at fault for the silence, surely it would go away when people got more comfortable to being around him. 

Once changed and were ready to swim they stood in a line. 

“Listen up everyone.” The captain yelled. His voice much different from the cheerful greeting Nitori got in the dorm rooms.” I know you thought today would be easy since it’s the first practice of the year but you are sorely wrong. I HOPED YOU KEPT PRACTISING HARD OVER THE SUMMER CAUSE WE’RE STARTING OF WITH TIMEING.”

The captain sounded more enthusiastic than angry though. “RIN, AKIHIKO, MAMORU, & SHIRO. YOU’RE UP FIRST.” 

The captain instructed everyone to watch, well, Nitori just listened. He heard quite a lot of comments most directed at senpai. Ranging from jealousy like ’well, yea if I went to a big shot Australian school I'd be just as fast.” others more kind with “He swims so fast and looks really dedicated.”

Ah, dedicated. He imagined what that facial expression would look like but couldn't picture it all. He only really remembered how his parents smiled, cried, or got angry. 

Once they were finished Seijurou had the people who timed them call out their recording . Rin being the fastest.

Someone stood beside him again, little droplets of water accidental hitting his shoulder. He didn’t mind since soon he would be wet anyway. Hesitating before speaking, he reached his hand out until it met flesh. “Matsouka-senpai?” Always had to check before speaking. It would be embarrassing if he got the wrong person.

“Yes?” Came a response that Nitori thought sounded way to unexhausted. Where as he literally could hear the other swimmers panting, probably from lack of practice over the summer. 

“You’re times were amazing! And I heard someone say you came from an Australian school.” The arm he held onto flinched as he mentioned this. “You must be like already at professional level.” The boy went on.

“Ah- No, not even close.” He heard a response. 

“I wish I could see it.”

“What?” 

“I wish I could see you swim.” The silver haired boy clarified, with a slight pout to his lips. They way the other talked assured him that it was beautiful. 

“No it’s not really that great.. I have a long way to go.. before-” Rin cut off suddenly. 

“Before?” Nitori pressed on, a grin on his face. This was the most his roommate had said since coming and he was going to be sure to drag it out until the Captain called him for his turn.

“The Olympics.” 

“Ah senpai th-” that’s really cool that you’re aiming for the Olympics. Is what we wanted to say before Seijuurou called him up. Rin helped him to the starting block and ignored the awkward silence the team gave him.

 

 

"Matsuoka senpai, what was it like in Australia?"

“Nothing special.” The only sound in the room came from the clock and various sounds coming from halls outside. People seemed to talk to loud or Nitori was just paying too close of attention. 

“Well, what was your school like?” The question made Rin give an exhausted groan. 

“Why do you ask so many questions?” He hissed, snapping something closed. A book maybe? was he trying to study?

“I don’t know… I just wanted to know more?” 

2 minutes passed before Nitori asked something else. “Does that mean you didn't like it?” 

“Ugh, fine. No, I didn’t particularly like it there. It was lonely and the school was way too strict.” He said, “No more questions.” 

Grey eyelashes batted together as he blinked at what his senpai had said. He couldn’t see so it wouldn’t make a difference if he talked to his roomate from upon the top bunk or face to face. 

Yet still he climbed down the ladder then sat on the floor next to Rins bed, wanting to get closer He tried to imagine where senpai's face would be. Rin had gotten used to the fact that his kouhai couldn't really look him in the eyes as they spoke. “Is that why senpai is grumpy all the time? Because he’s lonely?” He asked honestly.

“Shut up.” Rin said harshly. 

“It’s okay senpai! It really is! I get lonely too.. a lot.” Nitori admitted, wondering if Rins pride made him put up his defenses. 

“Your too straightforward, you know that.” The red head clearly surprised to hear someone else be so open about being alone.

“Ah- Really? Sorry.” The boys face filled with worry.

“It’s.. it's not really a bad thing.” Was Rin’s reply, and that took the worry straight off Nitoris face and replaced it a smile that looked too wide to be comfortable. The boy never hid the way he was feeling did he?


	2. Comforted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is emotional. Nitori is a cutie.

Little droplets of water fell down silver strands of hair as Nitori put on his pajama’s. The room was quiet and left an odd ring of silence in his ears. He pressed his fingers to the watch his mother had given him after he learned Braille numbers. It was 11. Curfew ended an hour ago and Rin hadn’t come back to the dorm! 

He felt around the vanities table for the hair dryer. Thank god his roommate didn’t move things around too much or he wouldn’t have any idea where things were. Senpai even put the shampoo and conditioner back in the same exact way. He didn’t have to smell test which was which at all. He was really too nice. 

After he finished drying his hair, which would prevent him from sleeping on a damp pillow or catching a cold, the boy was going to sleep. But before he even made it to the ladder a loud bang sounded throughout the room. Nitori jumped back clutching the ladder for support, as he recovered from the shock. “R-Rin is that you?” He called out.

No answer.

“Rin?” He repeated as a slight tremble took over his body for quite a bit of time. Finally, there was an answer but it was too quiet and to broken.

“Y-yea.. it’s just me.” It almost didn’t sound like Rin. 

“Are you okay, senpai?” The boy felt his way to Rin, who stood still. Aiichiro never expected to feel a trembling body; standing the same way he had been few seconds ago. Rin didn’t want the other boy to feel up his face, to feel the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

“What’s wrong are y-” Strong arms wrapped around the smaller boy just before he could question him.  It became obvious the red haired boy was hugging him now because he really needed someone. Because Nitori knew his senpai was never this open about his feelings, usually he was just angry or uninterested.

Rin couldn’t take the pain he was feeling. Never was it this bad, this horrible. He wanted punch something and cry all at the same time. Why? Why did the guys decide to sneak on Samezuka, just to use the pool. No, just to piss him off?

And Haru, haru just looked so.. apathetic. Rin had finally won and Haru didn’t even look surprised or disappointed or even amazed. He simply didn’t care, at all. Rin had finally made another achievement but he didn’t even slightly feel accomplished. 

It was only when the taller male bent down to hide his face in Aiichiros shoulder that Nitori noticed the other was crying. The tears were warm and rolled off Rin’s face onto Aiichiros pale skin.

“Matsuoka-senpai?! Say something!” Nitori worried, wrapping his arms around Rin, assuring him that it was okay to cry. He rubbed his back and could tell that Rin would hold back relentlessly until whatever was bothering his was off his mind. This was the first time he was a bit relieved he couldn’t see. It would be so much more heartbreaking to see senpai’s expression. 

Nitori tugged him back to the bed. His steps were slow and careful as not to bump into anything. Plus, he felt as if he made to sudden of a movement the older boy might back off. Rin steadied him though making sure he wouldn’t fall. 

“You can tell me what’s wrong senpai.. I won’t tell anyone.. I can listen if it would make you feel better.” Nitori assured him. Maybe he would feel better if he got it off his chest? 

“I won… I won but  it didn’t fix anything.” was all Rin mumbled. The hurt in his voice, made the smaller boy upset as well. “They even started a stupid swim team.. and had the nerve to use the samezuka pool.” Rin leaned his head back onto the blind boys shoulder; Nitori slid his hands up to Rins hair and tried to softly stroke senpai’s worries away.

Oh god, was Nitori good at comforting. Rin admitted that the hands in his hair felt really good. He debated with himself as he moved, not wanting Nitori to sudden stop the action. Sitting beside his kouhai he continued to rest his head on Ai's shoulder. 

Nitori didn’t remove his hands as he listened to senpai say something about the pool and a swim team. The Iwatobi? He hadn’t heard of that schools team before and had no idea why it made Rin so upset. 

The whole thing didn’t make sense to Ai, but he decided he wouldn’t question him. Just let him talk it out, only giving a hum as a reply to let the other know he was listening. 

But once Rin had finally calmed down he was very very embarrassed. 

“Sorry” He said, pushing away. “I’m going to take a shower.” Nitori waited to hear the bathroom door shut, but only silence came. Had senpai not moved?

Rin felt really mortified, “Nitori, don’t tell anyone about this.” What he was really trying to say ‘don’t tell anyone I came in and started crying all over you like a little baby’

Ai smiled, seeing that it sounded like Rin calmed down a bit. “Of course! You don’t have to be shy.” Ouch, this kid was really to perceptive for being blind. 

“I’m not shy.:”Rin grumbled only causing Nitori’s smile to widen. 

“Senpai can count on me!” He said standing up, but forgetting that it was a bunk bed he hit his head on edge of the top bunk. That was the second time. He rubbed his head with a wince.

“Fine, Fine. And be more careful.” And that’s all Rin said before walking to the bathroom to shower. They didn’t speak of what happened after that and Nitori knew not to press for more information.

 

 

"Is it true that you’re in the advance English course, senpai?" Nitori lifted his finger up off the book he was reading. Well, not so much of a book as a bunch of papers. Since he heard they had this cool printer that would process the words and print out the pages. Nitori wondered just how flush this school was and if any blind people had attended before.

“Yea.” One worded responses were usual. 

“Where you in Australia since elementary?” He asked, but doubted since Rin Japanese was too fluent. It seemed like he grew up speaking it. 

“No, I moved there for middle school.” The distinct sound footsteps sounded as he felt Rins presences next to him. Of course he reached out to make sure the other male was there and that his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him.

“Ah, so were you on a swim team in elementary as well?” Nitori dropped his hand from senpais arm and then placed the papers back onto the desk. 

“Yea.” The voice beside him paused, “What are you reading?”

The younger boy completely missed the fact that Rin sounded like he wanted to change the subject. All he focused on was that his senpai was asking him questions and it wasn’t about what time he want to set the alarm or if he was going to get lunch.   
"Ah! its the science homework." He said, picking the papers back up. 

“How do you read it?” Rin looked over the paper full of dots and was pretty surprised that Nitori could decipher it.  

“From left to right.” He swiped his finger over the first sentence. “Just like that. Do you want to feel it senpai?”

The silver haired boy felt to his side sliding along Rin torso to his arm and down to his hand. Earning a “what are you doing?” from the standing male.

He grasped Rins hand and curled the other fingers down leaving his index finger pointed out. Gently he pressed it to the paper. “Feel it?” He swiped over the first line. 

“Y-yea.. what does it mean?” His senpai said, much quieter than before. Rins hand was so much bigger than his own, much rougher than his own too. This brought a blush to his face as he felt their hands touching.

“It’s the chapter’s title” He smiled, “I can spell senpai’s name for him too! If you want to feel it.” The boy said cheerfully.

Rin leaned closer, resting his chin on his kohai’s delicate shoulder. Really, his small body probably the reason he swam so gracefully. “Yea, show me.” He whispered now. Was that a blush on his kouhai’s face? He enjoyed the face he could look straight at Nitori's face without the other boy knowing. 

Nitori used his right hand’s index finger to feel the sentence for an R. After finding it he pressed Rin’s index finger, which was in his left hand, to feel the letter.

“R”

He searched again.

“I”

And Again.

“N.”  He said, not letting go of his hand.

Rin couldn’t even remember what Nitori was showing him. What dots meant what, because he so focused on the feelings that he was having. Like a little bubbles in his stomach and oh god how stupid did he sound? It was not doubt that the feelings were caused by them holding hands.

Without thinking, Rin leaned forward. Nitori facing forward, eyes unfocused as they always were. Such soft looking skin, bright blue eyes. Even his eyelashes seemed too long to belong to male; but as Rin glanced down he could in fact see the toned body of a male. Only did he glance for a second before looking back up to the soft lips. He leaned forward a bit more before his kouhais voice cut through the silence.

“Senpai.?” Nitori felt the soft breath against his cheek just almost hitting his lips. Rin-senpai’s breath, so close to him suddenly let out a little gasp. He bet if he turned and leaned forward that they could kiss. He only had the courage to turn, he didn’t dare lean forward.

“Oh- uh that was cool, I-I’m well going to get something from the vending machine.. you want anything?” The warm breath was gone, replaced by the cool air of the room. 

“No No No! its fine, I was just going to sleep after this!” Nitori said quickly. Oh my god, I was about to kiss him! I’ve never done something so.. We were going too… Nitori had felt Rins lips when he allowed him to touch his face that first day. But those were his fingers, he imagined what it would feel like for their lips to touch each other. He shook his head holding back a squeal. 

Rin quickly walked down the hall. He was about to kiss Ai!? He had never had these feelings towards anyone. Sure he thought girls were hot and guys could be attractive at times but this was different. The feeling was different. Did this mean he was gay? and attracted to his kohai? He thought of his sisters BL mangas and never remembered even being interested in them. What if it was Nitori though, under him panting and be- He stopped. Oh fuck, fuck fuck, he had just pictured his roommate naked and liked it. He paced down the hall and around the campus.

Half an hour later he came back to the dorm room, having not bought anything from the machine since he rushed out without his wallet. Nitori was asleep on the top bunk. Rin sighed, deciding sleeping off all his confused feelings was the best thing to try and do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit happier with this how this chapter came out. And Thank you for the comments and kudos because I was really shy about writing again but seeing them made very happy. ^.^


	3. Determined

Things had become routine now. Things like walking to practice, sharing a pool lane, sitting together at lunch. 

Taking a shower in the boys locker room was also routine now. Not that they didn’t have a shower back at their dorm but it they both had agreed it would be quicker just to take a shower here after practice since they could both just shower at the same time and not have to take turns.

Just like ever day after practice Nitori made his way, with Rins guidance, to the showers stalls they usually claimed. Rin would usually use the one on the right or left side closest to him.

Ai got it into the shower and just as always he would reach his hand out to grab his shampoo and conditioner which he always left in the stall. The fourth time he accidentally forgot it, he figured it would be better just to leave them since it seemed no one actually used this shower stall but him. Plus he had a back-up of shampoo and conditioner in his closet.

He felt around for where he remembered leaving it. His hands felt nothing but the empty air where the containers were supposed to be. He sighed, searching around a bit more before concluding that it had been taken or misplaced by someone. He wasn’t sure why since he seemed to always buy girl shampoo’s. Rin had informed him of that, but seeing that Ai couldn’t see the label and much rather smell like candy than “manly chemicals” he decided to stick with his brand.

"Ah, senpai?" He called over the sound of the water and other chatting teammates.

Rin hesitated as he had been doing a good job of not thinking how Nitori was naked next to him in the next shower cell until the other male spoke up. ”Yea?”

"Um.. I can’t find my shampoo or conditioner.." He felt a bit embarrassed asking for help. It couldn’t be helped though; he really wanted to wash the chlorine out of his hair.

"Here, borrow mine." Rin offered, peeking his head out of the shower curtain and reaching to shove his hand past the curtain of the next shower cell.

He shook the container in his hand when no one claimed the bottle. Oh right, it amazed Rin how sometimes he easily forgot that Nitori was blind.

"Here Nitori." He said louder, shaking the bottle again trying to get his attention somehow. Little hands peaked out of the curtain to grab the bottle.

Rin groaned frustratedly as he saw Nitori reach out on the wrong side of the curtain. Rin got impatient and threw aside the curtains of Nitoris shower cell which made the smaller boy jump and then cower back.

"Rin.. what are-" The younger boy fidgeted, not entirely sure where Rin was standing but he was sure that the curtain was open and Rin could probably see.

"I"m not looking just.. take the damn bottle!" Rin said quickly grabbing his kouhai’s hand and placing the container directly into his palm before hastily retreating to his own shower cell again.

Ah, but what a liar Rin was. He had definitely been looking, in fact his eyes had been glued to his kouhai’s body so hard that he felt a bit guilty. Taking advantage of the fact Nitori couldn’t see. The sudden urge to hit himself in the face surfaced. He should regret being a pervert more than he actually did. 

He had long forgotten about the question, “Am I gay” because yes, he concluded he was gay and that he was totally gay for his roommate.

Rins odd behaviour didn’t go unnoticed. He was more irritable, sometimes getting mad over little things. It was usual for Rin to be angry but he was expressing it more lately. Ai couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It was weird too, how even though Rin was grumpy and moody he always offered to carry his lunch tray or books. He always helped guide him along a hall and walk with him to class even when he knew that the other males next class was in the opposite direction. 

For the next 5 minutes Rin didn’t shower as much as he just stood there water running as he thought about Nitori. The water rolling of his pale skin, down his shoulder to his chest and lower. Yes, even his perverted eyes had travelled far down enough to see- He groaned, a bit too loudly, trying to push the thoughts away.

"Matsuoka- senpai are you okay?" Nitori seemed to have much better hearing than he thought.

"I’m fine" He said quietly.

"Oh- um could I borrow the conditioner too?" Nitoris wary voice called over.

Rin nearly died.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The first time Nitori heard what was troubling his senpai, his heart broke. What happened to his father, and why he must beat the Iwatobi team, or more specifically Haruka Nanase.

And the first time he cries in front of Rin is then too. He can’t help it. It’s too much, Rin shouldn’t be taking this on all by himself but he is and Nitori knows Rin won’t back down until this is settled.

"Why are you crying? Idoit." It never fails to shock the red haired boy, how open Ai is with his feelings. He places his hand under his kouhai his chin and turns his face so that they are facing at each other. He starts to wipe the tears that are falling down Nitoris cheeks with his sleeve.

"Because It’s sad and I don’t wan’t senpai to be sad." Nitori said his soft bottom lip pouts.

"That makes no sense." He says but the words make Rin smile a bit. Really, Nitori cared too much. Even when Rin didn’t feel like responding to a conversation or told Nitori to leave him alone, or made a joke that came off a bit mean. He’d always come back, or start a new conversation, or even laugh at the jokes.

As they make their way back to the room Nitori is clutching onto Rins jacket. “S-senpai.”

"Hm?" Rin answered tiredly. Right now, he’s exhausted and they should have been asleep an hour ago.

"I know you’ll be the best tomorrow in the race."

Rin doesn’t answer but Nitori is sure the words had gotten to him.

 

 

The captain sits next to Nitori when they call out Rin’s name and for that he is very thankful. The silvered hair boy was too shy to ask his teammate to narrate what was going on but was much more comfortable with the captain.

"Ah, they’re on the starting blocks. He’s laned between the Iwatobi swimmer and the Yokosuka swimmer."

"Next to Nanse haruka?" Nitori exclaim. He wondered was it was like for Rin, being laned right next to Haruka-senpai. Wondering if that would hinder his performance or enhance it.

"Yea, how’d you know? Are you sure you’re blind?" He joked lamely, but Nitori pestered him to tell him every second of what was going on.

"Ah, they're really close… but Rin seems so determined." Nitori clutched the captains arm as he explained, getting more nervous each second.

"Woah, he’s actually passed everyone up. H-he’s in first place." Seijuro claps excitedly. "Ha! Excepted from a Samezuka swimm- he won!" Everyone cheers, mostly the bleachers filled with the students from their school. Nitori cheers as loud as he can as they announce Rin has won.

When he finally meets up Rin, he sounds happy. Well, happier. Nitori still feels like there something that his roomate is still holding onto. That he’s not completely through with the Iwatobi team and Nitori is fine with putting that off till tomorrow because Rin has finally agree to go out and with them to celebrate.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"What color your shirt, Matsuoka-senpai?" Nitori smiled as he is already dressed for the celebration. The team is going to karaoke, which is something both him and Rin learned is a tradition for the swim team. Its supposed to be kept secret since high school boys don’t usually celebrate with karaoke and Captian Mikoshiba won’t let them break tradition.

"Blue." He stated already bored. It seems he’s lost the enthusiasm he had two hours ago after winning.

"Blue like the sky." He said, out of habit. Putting a description to the color.

" Your shirts inside out." Rin says, once he notices it. Today was a victory for him so he relaxes a bit. Doesn’t want to beat himself up inside today. He also takes a bit of a risk when he lifts up his roommates shirt and fixes it for him. Nitori lifting up his arms allowing his senpai to help him. Watching Nitori tilt his head up and smile in the general direction he guesses his senpais face is.

Nitori staying silent, too silent. He surprised with himself for not letting out a squeak when Rin suddenly lifted up his shirt. It gives him a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach when senpai does things for him.

After Rin slips the shirt back over Nitoris head and the younger male slips his arms back through, he hears Rin chuckle low and quiet.

Now he does let out a surprised gasp as his feels fingers in his hair. “I messed up your hair.” Rin states as he combs his fingers through silver strands. Honestly considering using Nitori’s girly shampoo because wow his hair is soft even for swimming in a chlorinated pool almost every day.

Rins hands are lingering, and Nitori is wondering just how this feels so natural because obviously his hair is fixed but senpai’s fingers are still in his hair.

Rin knows he should back off, but he’s being a bit greedy tonight. He could just kiss Ai, see how he would react. That would be too risky though and he’s sure Nitori would ask to switch rooms. He’s already pushing it, by subtly flirting like this. He moved his hand a bit so its resting on Ai's cheek. 

"You have something on your face." He uses as an excuse as his thumb rubs circles slowly onto his kouhais cheek. What a lame lie, he wonders if Ai will call him out on it as his other hand is still resting in silver locks. Nitori is still smiling but even softer now.

"Really... ah .. thanks senpai." He replies with a soft voice to match his smile. 

Rin was about to speak up, when a knock on the door made them both jump and Rin let out a curse. Any longer and he might have kissed the boy.

"You guys, hurry up! No one is allowed to miss karaoke!" Called Seijuro from the other side of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't update! and that this update was a bit shorter. I was busy finishing up school and I really wasn't feeling good about my writing (since I had like half the chapter done and wasn't feeling too good about it) 
> 
> but then I came across my fic being on a recommended Rintori fic list on tumblr and I was super super flattered and I was like you know what heck yea I'm going to post this new chapter today. 
> 
> So thank you to tumblr user tellmeimkawwaii who posted the list! <3 and thank you to everyone who reads, comments, bookmarks, shares.


	4. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.. Karaoke, Sad Rin, Festivals, Sad Nitori...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS CHECK OUT THIS FANART THE TALENTED LAVENDEMOUR (Gibusu) DID FOR THE FIC!
> 
> http://lavendemour.tumblr.com/post/88883257688/well-i-wanted-to-make-a-drawing-for
> 
> Just wanted to thank you again for that you are such a cutiepie everyone you should check out her blog & deviantart cause its totally cute!
> 
> Also check out the other Blind! AU's based of this one! 
> 
> also: I wanted to apologize for not updating for months!

He’s not sure how something so silly as karaoke has broken the awkward tension he’s had with the team since the beginning of the year, but it does. Aii is surprised because you would think that this was the drama clubs night out, with the way some boys were singing. One teammate picked the newest love song, mostly for laughs though.

So, when it’s Ai’s turn to sing he picks one of the high pitched girly songs that were popular this month. The song is also notorious for annoying the heck out of the guys when Seijuro plays it during practice. (Not that there supposed to even be using the speakers for music that teachers ban from playing).

Its good because he knows all the lyrics since he can’t use the lyric screen at all. He’s not sure why but instead of the awkward silence, the whole team is clapping, cheering and laughing hysterically. At one point he thinks he even hears Matsuoka-senpai laugh. Which is such a big deal, he’s sure he’s imagined it.

Rin isn’t hating it as much as he thought he would. Nitori can sing, even if he’s joking he’s got the right voice for it. The drinks aren’t that bad, it’s a break from protein shakes and it's not like their old enough to have alcohol but he’s sure that two dorks in the room had snuck some into their own drinks. There probably going to use a lame excuse of celebrating if Mikoshiba catches them.

Nitori is getting off the stage. He trips, nothing serious though since he's used to falling and bumping into things, but still Rin instinctively gets up and helps him untangle the cords from around his foot without unplugging any of them. He makes a mistake of grabbing his kouhai's waist while guiding him off the stage. He feels his face burn, and tries to ignore it. It’s only normal to help him like this.

"Thank you, Matsuoka-senpai." The boy says as they both go back to sitting down in the seats.

"Ah- just call me Rin." He said, trying to act cool about it. He knew what it meant, getting closer to Nitori like this.

"O-oh, Okay.. Rin-senpai."  
Rin hand flies to cover his face. Almost scared with himself for think about how adorable Ai was. He’s pretty sure at least two other teammates are looking at him weird. 

Ai reached around for his drink. Praying that he doesn't accidental pick up someone elses or spill it over. A kind teammates not sure exactly who, helps him out by placing his drink in his hand.

“Are you having fun, Rin-senpai?” He says, glad that it seems Rin is cheering up.

"It’s not too bad." Comes a reply.

"Mastuoka! It’s your turn!" Calls Seijuro.

"Pass." He answers lamely getting more comfortable in his seat, taking a sip of his own drink.

"It’s mandatory." Sei looks serious. Rin thinks he looks way to serious, like he’d just caught someone trying to skip a practice. Nitori cant see it but his expression isn't even joking.

"No it-" Rin stars to protest 

"Rin-Senpai! You should try it it’s very fun!" Nitori spoke up grasping onto Rin’s sleeve as he sometimes did when talking to him. "I would really like to hear senpai’s sing!"  
Rin chokes up, thinking of how to say no when Nitori looks so adorable. The Captian takes advantage of his pause. Its a good thing too because he’s sure the whole team would find it weird if Rin just sat there and continued to stare at Nitori. “So, what song are you going to sing?” He says everyone collectivly helping shove Rin onto the small stage.

"Um- I-"

"How about a love song?" He suggests or more like announces because Seijuro is already pushing the buttons. Rin can only glare now, directly at the captain because he’s sure he’s doing this on purpose.

He’s now mentally agreeing to never go out with the swim team again. So, he decides after he sings this song he’ll head back to the school. It's late anyways.

Everyone pretty much shuts up when Rin sings the first verse in a monotone voice. 

"Woah and I thought I was a bad singer!" Seijuros laugh breaks the silence and everyone joins in. He lets it go because Nitori is laughing too. He takes that as an excuse to not finish the song and heads back over to the silver haired boy. 

"I think you would sing better if you didn’t sound so mad" Nitori pouts jokingly as he reaches and feels Matsouka senpai next to him.

"What ever." He glares at the two teammates whispering about him blushing. That shuts them up right away.

They do infact still have practice tomorrow Mikoshiba announces hastily once he looked at his phone and it’s already one o'clock. Rin supposed that was enough for the night.

 

~Few days later~

Rin’s good mood was gone as quick as it came. Nitori thought he might even sound worse and worse by day. It’s getting to the point that Rin isn’t even giving those little responses back at all. He also notices how much more he’s training. They don’t use the gym showers anymore, well at least Nitori doesn't. Since Rin trains so long that he’s gets back two hours after Ai. Its much easier to walk back from the dorm showers alone and less time consuming by himself. Still he misses the time together. 

Nitori worries to a point where he won’t sleep unless he’s super sure Matsuoka-senpai is sleeping. The only time they are together is at lunch, even then he dosen’t talk.

One lunch period he’s had enough. “Senpai, tell me what bothering you” The words come out much quieter and he’s afraid Rin might have not even heard him.

"Nothing." Comes a reply sounding tired, much more tired than he expected.

"You don’t sound okay. I-"

"It’s nothing!" Rin silences him with a much angrier response. He thinks he hears Rin apologize but its so quiet he's not sure.

Nitori is just trying to cheer his senpai up, but failing miserably. Rin’s mood only seems to be getting worse. They have hardly talked apart from Rin mentioning something about a rely and Haru, then going completely silent. It’s hard, being left out. Not knowing why Rin is so upset kills him. He wants to be able to do something. Anything.

Though he has an idea overall of what could be bothering him he won't know anything unless Rin tells him. 

~Next day~

It just so happens that the festival is coming up and Mikoshiba is requiring the whole team to go. For some reason no one ever actually tells him he can’t make things like Karoke and festivals mandatory and Nitori isn’t going to tell him either. It’s a chance to cheer Rin up and spend some time together.

He’s only been to a festival once, and it was after loosing his sight. The memory of it makes him laugh, because the fireworks scared him so much that his grandmother had to take him home early. Sniffling and clinging to her side. It wasn't particularly a good festival experience for him but his grandmother was so caring and nice that he ended up remembering it fondly.

Rin’s sick and tired of Mikoshiba ridicules rules. He signed up for a swim team to swim, not to go to stupid festivals and dumb karoke sessions. The jackass had the nerve to call it mandatory. They had to go pray for good luck. Rin hates it, they shouldn't need good luck, they should count on their own strength.

It’s killing him, his times are getting worse and he’s been feeling like shit even after winning.

~Festival Day~ 

"senpai, do you smell that? It smells reaaaaaaaallllllyyyyy good!" The silver haired boy says cheerfully as he inhales deeply. Cafeteria food and health shakes just arent cutting. He's going to order lots today. 

"Mhmm.." Comes a uninterested reply. This makes Nitori frown, he clutches onto Rin’s arm as they walk because if he doesn't he’ll surely get swept away with the crowd. All the noises and music are making Nitori feel like a kid again. The little kids bumping into him constantly. He can hear them laughing and joking. He also hears people calling out prizes they can win if they play there game.

Nitori seems to take advantage of Rin’s lack of attention and rests his cheek on the taller boys forarm as they walk. A low grunt makes him think Rin notice the action but seeing as he dosen’t say anything Nitori doesn't move his position.

After 10 minutes of Nitori’s questions being replied to with a “mm” or “hmm” to complete silence. He stars to get discouraged. The fireworks are no where near starting and they’ve just walked around aimlessly. At this point he’s not even sure if his senpai plans on doing anything. It gets to the point where Nitori wonders if Rin will notice if Nitori lets go. He’s scared, heart pounding as he knows how badly it would hurt if he does get left behind. He feels stupid, even trying to test this out. 

Nitori counts down from three, very slowly. Infact he’s sure he should have just count down from 10 since it takes him just as long.

Just let go. Do it. Don't worry, he'll notice. 

He chickens out, then tries again. This time he counts faster.

3…  
2..  
1…

His grip loosens and his arms fall back to his sides. He waits for some sign that Rin has stopped as well. The shaking in his body increases as no one calls out to him. No one is tapping his shoulder and telling him to hurry up. No one.

Senpai really has forgotten him.

 

He should be used to this. I mean he’s blind so every once in a while there are mix ups. Such as talking when someone has already left or speaking to the wrong person. It was embarrasing, but he should be used to it. Atleast he thought he was. Even bumping into posts or walls was less embarrassing than this.

Nitori knows he has no one to blame but himself, but it doesn't change the fact that he’s really scared.

It was so stupid of him, why didn’t he think about the consequences of letting go of rin.

Now he was completely lost.

There was no way of even knowing where to start walking and sure he could ask around on how to get out of the festival but there was a whole other deal about getting on a subway and it was late. Unless a team mate found him, he's sure the captain hasnt left yet too.

Tears started to well up in his eyes as he pushed through the crowd (more like got pushed since he had no idea where he was going. Great now, he was just walking aimlessly. This whole thing has been a disaster. Oh god, he could only hope he ran into a teammate.

It was hard to walk with out his stick, since he felt like he’d bump into every single second. It started to get quiet, and he felt less people pushing around him. This fact did not calm him, especially when he did end up bumping right into something.

His hands felt the hard surface of tree wood. Ah, so he had walked far enough out of the festival. The second his brain processed he was alone, he didn’t make the effort to hold back his cries. This was stupid, his whole idea. Trying to cheer up his senpai. And the fact, he admittedly really realy really liked senpai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and forgive me for bunches of errors! i suck lol

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fic. Don't kill me. If there is any major mistakes in this story please let me know. Anyways just thought I would put this out there.


End file.
